Music from the Heart
by A Tomato Llama's World
Summary: You know you desperate when you start taking instructions from a song on how to get the girl...or in this case how to get the Eren. Fluffy and random. Ereri. Might be OOC. Rated T for some obvious potty mouths.


**Hello! This was inspired by Ben Schuller's "Dear Future Girlfriend" parody cover. watch?v=jYmveAoAgMs**

 **It was supposed to be a drabble but then it turned into this. I was entertaining the thought of Levi singing a song as upbeat as this AND dancing along to it I mean wouldn't you pay to see him dance? Please enjoy! I do not own the song nor the characters. :)**

* * *

"You can't be serious," Levi grumbled. Eren grinned at him as he bobbed his head to the beat and snapped his fingers.

"Whatever do you mean, o my surly Levi?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why the hell do you listen to this crap?" He rolled his eyes. Music is big deal for them. It's what brought them together and it's also Levi's job. They got along quickly and quite well actually, but Eren was the type to like any genre or any song that suit his mood. If he felt extra flawless Beyonce was blaring through the speakers. If he was in the mood to party, EDM and hip hop resonated from his room at full blast. Levi however was a little more...picky.

Levi mostly stuck to his genre of rock and blues so what he called "repetitively throwing blender into a lawn mower music" wasn't and will never be his cup of tea.  
He tightened the knot on his apron and went about getting the needed cooking utensils ready, still dancing slightly to the song.

"C'mon I told you before that I like all types of music. Besides what's so wrong with it?"

"First off, it's definitely a rip-off of Runaround Sue. Second, the lyrics are damn stupid and fucking unrealistic for any relationship. Who the hell in the right mind thinks that their significant other is always right?" As he grumbled and mumbled about everything he smiled to himself. Levi is a pretty no-nonsense, serious, occasionally broods to no end like a cliched vampire type and they have petty arguments like this all the time. Nothing too personal, just pushing a few buttons, laughing it off and then cuddling till late.

"Well regardless of your opinion on my song choices, I still like it. It's catchy and upbeat. It's got a cute video to boot AND who knows maybe my future husband is out there listening to it as well and is on his way to sweep me off my feet in a 1950's musical dance number." He gave his signature scowl and "WTF" face before sitting down across him.

"You're a fucking weirdo you know that?" Eren gave him a good natured giggle and proceeded to dig into his homemade lasagna.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

Levi sat with his chin resting on his hands with the most perplexed look on his face with a strange gloomy and threatening aura (more so than usual). His eyebrows were practically forming a single curved line on his forehead. Hanji -being the one unluckily left to diffuse said ticking bomb- rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling nervously.

"Aw, c'mon Levi. Don't look so down! I'm sure he wasn't that serious-"

"Hanji." Cue the dagger stares. "He said that among the many ways to find your soul mate is when they're listening to the same song as you for the length of time you've been repeating it. He's been repeating that stupid song for 2 weeks now. Has me constantly hanging around him not been a clear enough sign I fucking like him? What if that soul mate thing is real? What if we weren't meant to be?!" His dark cloud grew that the whole room turned cold.

"O-oi...calm down." Hanji gave a small smile at the grumpy cat fussing over a small thought. "Maybe you just need to show him a bit more. I mean as far as I'm concerned all you've done is open doors and help carry his stuff."

"Is that not obvious?" Hanji giggled slightly.

"Not so much. It's called chivalry, which apparently is not dead. I'm actually surprised. It's been nearly 2 years and after all this time you've never tried to make a move. So _torpe_..."

"I'm just being careful shitty glasses! Tor- what? You're not making any sense!"

"Don't get your pants in a twist. Just try to be a bit more romantic. I have an idea." Hanji's eyes gleamed like a mad scientist, murmuring the plot to win Eren's heart.

* * *

Dressed in his red plaid polo shit, skinny jeans and black converse he walked down the corridor and knocked on Eren's apartment door. He opened the door smiling.

"Hey Levi! You're here kind of early." He simply scowled.

"What would you prefer, brat?" Funny how Levi had the habit of calling him that when he was only 5 years ahead of him.

"I'd prefer that you wouldn't get so pissy so early in the day."

"It's 3 in the afternoon dumbass."

"Do I look a like a morning person to you?" he said rolling his eyes as he grabbed his apartment keys, wallet and phone. As they walked out of the door, a gentle breeze blew his chocolate hair out of his eyes, revealing dazzling emerald orbs.

He felt a pinch of heat make it to his ears but he had to keep his cool. The main event wouldn't take place till tonight. Since there was a nearby carnival in town -just a few miles from the beach- Eren dragged Levi with him and insisted that they go there to spend the rest of the day. He inwardly groaned but thanked his lucky stars anyway.

They rode some rides, including the Colossal Coaster that was supposedly the tallest coaster in the state. They played a couple games like Whack-a-Titan and they even ran into Hanji and Erwin, both of whom gave Levi a thumbs up with cheeky grins on their faces. He duly gave them a snarl before dragging Eren to get some light dinner. Before leaving the carnival a kindly old woman motioned Levi to come closer whilst Eren was distracted with the rabbits in the petting zoo.

"Hope ya' don't mind me saying, but your date sure is a radiant young thing. Lovely dear.~"

"I'm working on getting him to say yes" he responded casually. She made an "oh" with her mouth as she giddily rummaged through her small stall which held an array of accessories. She finally pulled out a real flower crown white daisies and a few roses weaved in it.

"It ain't know bouquet but it'll do. After all, who in the right mind would forget flowers on the first date?" she said handing it to him. "I can't take it." She rolled her eyes and shoved it into his hands.

"Oh don't be such a whiner sonny. Look, they may not be expecting much, but it doesn't hurt to do somethin' a little extra. Now take the damn crown and git goin'." Levi gave a sigh. Seeing how she won't accept payment for it he decided to just place it on her head.

"Eh? What's this-?"

"C'mon. Let's grab a quick bite."

* * *

He took his eyes off him for a minute and the next thing he saw was Eren being flirted with by some skeezy middle aged men. Needless to say he wasn't pleased with it. He wasn't going to let them get away with eying him like a piece of meat (because let's be honest his booty looking right) nor was he going to let them get away with calling him a midget. Swift kicks were enough to bring them down yet he did not look at all happy.

"Hey Levi, you didn't have to overdo it. I was in control of the situation" he scolded.

"It was just few kicks" he groaned. "It's their fault for being fucking assholes."

"Yeah but we know just hard those kicks are. Honestly, chill for a bit."

"Look who's telling _me_ to chill. Who was the suicidal blockhead that beat someone up, then got beaten into a pulp, had to have their ass saved all because they looked at them weirdly?"

"Jean's a horse faced jerk and you know it! I'm not a suicidal blockhead! And I'm sorry for being just a tad weaker and impulsive, corporal."

Eren was seething and Levi needed to diffuse it. Sighing he grabbed his wrist and pulled him further down the boardwalk. The beach was slightly crowded, what with the first semester of college starting up soon. With the way it was set up -with its garland of brightly lit and colorful round lanterns and Luau theme- it managed to lift his mood slightly. What amazed him the most was the sunset. The orange sun was slowly setting over the water turning them into a darker hue. The sky was turning into a wonderful blend of pastel yellow, pink, lilac and blue she just stopped in her tracks. Without noticing she lost track of Levi.

"Great. Where did that beady eyed shorty run off to?" he sighed. He stood on his toes, scanning the crowd for a familiar steely face. When that proved pointless he asked random people if they had seen Levi.

"Hey Eren!" He turned his head to spot Christa waving excitedly at him while Ymir stood next to her small frame, indifferent as always.

"Hey, how are you guys?"

"We're doing pretty good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. I got accepted into my first choice which is Trost University. I'll be starting freshmen year in a week from now." Christa's eyes widened slightly with amazement.

"That's amazing! Looks like everyone is getting into Trost University."

"I keep telling you to apply there but nooo...you went and _had_ to get a scholarship at the University of Sheena!" Ymir complained bitterly. Christa merely chuckled.

"That's awesome Christa! I don't think I can handle scholarships. Anyways, have either of you seen Levi?" Just as the words left his lips, a familiar husky and cool voice made its way to his ears. He turned his head only to find his surly singer on stage with his band -with the addition of Erwin- on a stage that appeared out of nowhere wearing an adorable barbershop quartet outfit. Levi in a pastel colored polo with an adorable bowtie and suspenders sporting a ukelele? _'Sign me the fuck up for that!'_

The biggest smile made its way to Eren's face as his heart soared within her. His insides were fluttering. Heat made its way to his cheeks but no words could describe the absolute joy and giddiness he felt as Levi confessed his feelings to him in the way he knew best. In a genre he doesn't even enjoy! He strapped on a lapel mic then gave his ukelele to...Armin?! He left the stage and gave a bow before Eren. He took his hands into his own and started dancing with him, twirling him around as he sang. Pretty soon, a bunch of familiar faces joined in on the dancing namely Sasha, Mina, Christa...Mikasa?! Even Horseface and Bertl were in on it.

It would be an understatement to say he felt like such an awkward turtle dancing in the sand with a small crowd watching and cheering them on. All he could think of was how electrifying this all felt. And how unbelievably sweet Levi is.

When the song came to an end Levi got down on one knee and said, "You know damn well how much I hate the song so you better appreciate this. Be my boyfriend, shitty brat." He didn't even have to think twice.

"Of course I will!" The crowd erupted in applause as Levi got up embracing the life out of Eren before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Eren wrapped his arms around him, smiling through the kiss said, "You know I wasn't serious about the whole 1950's musical number crap, right?"

The internal face palm expression written on Levi's face was enough to make him laugh but he decided against it and hugged him again.  
"What the fu-"

"Don't worry about it. I loved it" he smiled, hugging him again.

"I'm seriously going to kill Hanji. You better make it up to me for all the bullshit obliviousness you've been displaying."

"For the record, _you_ didn't make it obvious."

"So it's my fault you were so dense?"

"I'm saying it's your fault for not being upfront about it. You're a grown man for Wall's sake!"

And so the bickering continued. So much the romance. At least he tried.

* * *

 **Me: _Hayst. Ang torpe mo naman Levi... |_ torpe : Tagalog : (adj.) Being too shy to pursue amorous desires.|**

 **This was actually done out of random but I do hope y'all enjoyed it. Rate and review~**


End file.
